Bridge and Fireworks
by CherRyeowook
Summary: Sakura yang kembali mengenang kenangan masa lalunya yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Sebuah ucapan 'menikah' menghiasi jembatan Konoha di Festival. Cinta Sasuke dan Sakura yang berasal dari sebuah jembatan dan kembang api yang indah di sebuah Festival.


.

.

.

**The festival at the end of August flooded with people**

**wearing yukata and geta,***

**making sounds of click-clack ring.**

**As the fireworks suddenly went off, we looked up,**

**and I stole a glance at your enraptured face.**

.

.

.

Nyo~~~! Lama tak berjumpa dengan kalian semua, para readers! Hiks, akhirnya aku sudah selesai ujian semester 1! Tidak ada lagi halangan untuk membuat fic baru. Nyehehehe…

Oh, ya, aku nggak sanggup buat yang multichapter, karena takut endingnya gantung di tengah jalan! Gimana, nih?

Para senpai, tolong bantu saya, ya? **Typo (s)** mungkin saja ada, jadi mohon dimaklumi, ya. :) Dan semoga anda bisa keluar dengan perasaan lega, ya. Amin...

Langsung aja, ya ceritanya. Eeits… Tunggu dulu! Ini lagu bahasa Inggris-nya Utakata Hanabi – Supercell, ok? Naruto Ending.

_**Happy Reading, Readers!**_

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Bridge and Fireworks **

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**I wish I could hate you.**

**But during days like today, I will surely**

**once again remember these memories.**

.

.

.

Kamu berjalan pelan menuju sebuah festival. Festival Hanabi memang sering diadakan di dekat jembatan itu. Jembatan tempat sang Uchiha dan dirimu sedang berdua. Banyak kenangan di sana dengan Uchiha. Kamu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat salah satu temannya sedang menunggu seseorang. Kalian tampak akrab, teman! Dirimu terus saja berbicara, hingga kau kembali melihat jembatan itu. Kembali mengingat dimana dirimu dan sang Uchiha muda itu bersama.

Tapi dulu, Uchiha itu tidak ada. Dia meninggalkan desamu, desa teman-teman, desa Konoha. Meninggalkan semuanya hanya karena sebuah balas dendam. Dendam? Hei, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau seorang Uchiha bungsu ini begitu dendam pada sang Uchiha sulung! Ck…

Dulu? Hei, kenapa dulu? Yah, itu hanya dulu. Sekarang?

Mari kita intip kegiatan dirimu dan sang Uchiha di masa lalu dan masa sekarang!

.

.

.

**I wish I never knew these feelings.**

**Yet even though we cannot meet again,**

**I want to see you. I want to see you.**

**Even now, I think of the summer days when you were here.**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

**FLASHBACK…**

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilmu dengan suara cerewetmu.

"Hn?"

"Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi, kita akan kumpul di kantor Hokage," katamu dengan senyum manis.

Kamu melihat dirinya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Kamu tahu, bahwa dirinya sudah berubah semenjak dirinya pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan dirimu. Tapi, kamu dan dia tahu bahwa dalam hati kalian ada rasa istimewa yang bisa –atau pun tidak diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Yah, tunggulah waktunya, Uchiha!

"Hn, aku tahu, _baka_," kata Sasuke. Sasuke melihat dirimu menundukkan kepalamu. Ada apa denganmu? Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya? Bukankah itu sudah biasa untukmu, Nona?

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru dirimu semangat.

Kamu dan dirinya berjalan menuju kantor Hokage yang kini sudah menjadi milik sahabat dan setimnya sendiri. Dirimu tersenyum ketika masih mengingat kembali bagaimana temanmu itu menjadi kuat, membawa seorang Uchiha yang dingin kembali ke desa Konoha, dan akhirnya temanmu dan dirinya itu berhasil menjadi Hokage. Dan dirinya –sang Uchiha ini, kini menjadi Ketua Anbu.

Perjalanan kalian, akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Sadarkah kamu bahwa sang Uchiha sedang menat—oh, bukan, tapi melirikmu dengan ekor matanya. Matanya yang bagaikan elang itu. Mata yang membutuhkan kasih sayang.

Oh, dan sekarang kalian berdiri di depan kantor Hokage –tepat di depannya.

"Hinata-_chan_, hati-hati! Kau sedang hamil!" dari dalam bisa kalian dengar sang Hokage yang mengkhawatir sang gadi—uups! Hei, ini salah! Tepatnya, dia adalah istri dari sang Hokage itu.

_KLEEEK…_

Pintu itu telah terbuka dan yang membukanya adalah sang Uchiha bungsu.

"_Teme_, Sakura-_chan_! Lama sekali kalian datang ke sini," kata sang Hokage itu.

Dirimu hanya tersenyum melihat sang Hokage dan istrinya –yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut kearahmu.

"Hn." Wah, perkataan yang khas, ya?

"_Teme_, kapan kau akan menikah? Kau lihat aku sudah akan punya anak," cengir sang Hokage dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu.

"Hn, tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau dengan Sakura-_chan_?" kata sang Hokage –lagi.

_BLUUUSH…_

Wajahmu kini memerah akibat ulah sang Hokage itu. Sementara sang Uchiha, hanya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis tidak terlihat. Wow, Uchiha memang sangat hebat, bukan? Konoha harus bangga!

"_Baka_!" sahut sang Uchiha dengan galaknya.

"Oh, baiklah. Itu urusan kalian, bukan?" sang Hokage hanya menyeringai. "Oh, ya. Misi! Kalian akan dikirim ke desa Sunagakure. Sasuke dan Sakura, misi kalian adalah…"

Dirimu dan sang Uchiha itu tidak sabar akan tugas yang akan diberikan oleh sang Hokage.

"… Menjaga bayi Gaara—Kazekage Suna—selama beberapa hari. Ya, menjaga bayi," lanjut sang Hokage –kembali dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

_GUBRAAK…_

Hahaha… Dirimu hampir terjekang kebelakang. Dan sang Uchiha hanya cengo sesaat. Sang Hokage hanya menyengir—tambahan dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sang istri Hokage menatap khawatir dirimu dan sang Uchiha.

Muncul guratan kekesalan di kepalamu dan sang Uchiha. Sang istri Hokage—Hinata—hanya menatap khawatir pada suami yang akan menjadi amukan dirimu dan sang Uchiha.

"Tunggu, kenapa menjaga bayi Kazekage? 'Kan ada istrinya," komentarmu –masih dengan guratan kekesalan.

"Gaara, istrinya, dan semua keluarganya sedang berlibur entah kemana da—"

"Ck, kasihan nasib itu anak!" sewot sang Uchiha.

"Ngeeeh~… Sasuke, kalau orang ngomong jangan diputus, dong!" sewot sang Hokage marah. "Kalian akan menjaga selama tiga hari. Dan bukannya si Gaara mau ninggali anaknya, tapi dia dan istrinya akan bulan madu dan semua keluarganya pastilah sangat sibuk. Jadi, aku menyuruh kalian untuk menjaga, eh? Misi?" lanjut sang Hokage dengan panjangnya.

Kamu hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepala dan Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal. Misi? Itu namanya bukan misi, Naruto. Jadi, apa, ya? Hm… Bagaimana kalau kita skiptime langsung ke Suna?

_SKIP-TIME…_

Sang Uchiha itu berjalan melewati semua ruang kantor tempat sang Kazekage. Kamu? Hhh~… Kamu kecapekan dalam perjalanan sehingga memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar tamu milikmu.

Uchiha itu mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya.

_TOK… TOK… TOK…_

"Masuk!"

_KLEEEEK…_

"Duduklah!" perintah sang Kazekage yang hendak pergi itu.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu tugasmu kali ini 'kan, Uchiha?" tanya sang Kazekage itu. Uchiha yang menganggukkan kepalanya –tanda mengerti. "Aku akan pergi dengan istriku dan semua keluarga lagi sibuk karena ada urusan. Dan aku meninggalkan bayiku, kau harus menjaganya, Uchiha!"

"Hn, aku mengerti," sahut Uchiha itu.

_SKIP-TIME…_

Kamu sekarang sedang bermain dengan sang Kazekage kecil—bayi Kazekage—itu. Sedangkan, sang Uchiha sedang membaca Koran dari Suna. Sang Kazekage dan istri—Matsuri—tentu saja sudah pergi dari Suna untuk bulan madu atau apapun itu meninggalkan sang Kazekage kecil.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bisa kamu jaga sebentar Tsugaa?" tanyamu pada pria disampingmu itu.

"Hn," dia pun mendekatimu untuk mengambil sang bayi itu.

Kamu pun ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk sang Uchiha dan sang bayi kamu membuatkannya susu kesukaannya. Padahal, baru sehari sang bayi ditinggal, tapi kamu merasa sudah lama mengenalnya. Ada apa, ya?

Kamu datang dengan membawa dua minuman dan satu sebuah dot untuk sang bayi. Dan dirimu, kembali bermain dengan sang bayi.

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**As we sat and rested on the roadside,**

**we could hear the sound of the ohayashi* far away,**

**the fluttering echo.**

**Giant brocade crowns bloom in the night sky.**

**As summer ends soon,**

**I suddenly feel sad. **

.

.

.

**KONOHA**

Kamu sudah menyelesaikan misi itu dengannya. Kamu senang karena sang Uchiha itu sangat perhatian padamu dan pada sang bayi Kazekage itu di Suna. Tapi, sayang sekali, ya! Kalian berdua sudah haru pulang. Tapi, sebelum kalian berdua pulang, sang Uchiha mengatakan kamu adalah orang sangat penting untuknya.

"Hn, ayo masuk!"

"Iya, iya, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapmu ketika, sudah berada di depan pintu sang Hokage yang sudah menunggu kalian berdua.

"Sakura-_chan_~!" ucap sang Hokage sambil berusaha untuk memeluk dirimu.

"Ekh?"

"_Baka_," ucap sang Uchiha sambil memeluk dirimu dan kamu pasti sudah memerah wajahnya.

"Weeh… Ada apa ini? Dekat sekali kalian berdua," kata Hokage itu.

"Ah, ah… Tidak," ucapmu dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Hm… Kapan kalian akan menikah, eh?" tanya Hokage sambil mempersilakan kamu dan Uchiha itu untuk masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"EH?"

"Jangan bohong! Kelihatan sekali, kalau ada kejadian yang terlupakan untukku, eh," kata Hokage dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Hn, mungkin ada," sahut Uchiha—angkat bicara kali ini—dengan membalas seringai jahil Hokage itu. Kamu hanya menunduk malu.

"Cepat menikah, Sasuke-_baka_," sewot Hokage.

_BLETAK…_

"Auuwww… Sakit!" aduh Hokage itu.

"Cerewet!" sahut Uchiha dengan galak. "Ayo, pulang, Sakura!" ajaknya padamu.

Kamu hanya menurut, wajahmu sangat merah, sayang.

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**My upside down heart jumped up**

**as we both laughed "ahaha."**

"**I love you."**

**And we kissed.**

.

.

.

"Saku?"

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Saat ini, kamu dan Uchiha sedang ada di rumahmu. Kamu dan dia sudah resmi berpacaram sejak sang Hokage memaksa Uchiha untuk mengatakan perasaanmu. Setiap kamu mengingatnya, kamu ingin sekali tertawa. Kini kamu ada di sebuah jembatan Konoha dengan banyak orang di sekelilingmu dan Uchiha.

Hei, ada apa ini? Apa mungkin di Konoha ada Festival? Oh, yap… Tepat sekali, di sini—Konoha—sedang ada festival musim panas yang sudah dinantikan oleh semua orang yang ada di desa itu. Kamu menggunakan kimono berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga sakura—ditambah dengan sebuah obi berwarna merah muda—dan sebuah tusukan konde berwarna merah. Sementara, sang Uchiha menggunakan kimono berwarna biru bergaris—ditambah dengan kesan tampan di wajahnya itu—dan dia sedang menggandeng sang kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi ak—ups… Masih rahasia!

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kamu membawaku kesini?" tanya kamu pada sang Uchiha.

"Hn, sebentar lagi," jawab Uchiha itu seadanya.

"Sas—"

_DUUUUAAAR…_

Kamu langsung menoleh kearah langit dengan mata yang berbinar—seakan kamu tidak pernah melihatnya—dan Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kepolosan dirimu.

"Saku."

"Ya?" jawabmu –masih sambil menatap langit yang gelap dengan kembang api yang indah.

"Lihatlah kesini," ucap Uchiha dengan lembut.

"Ap—"

Kamu terperangah melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanmu dan di depan Uchiha—sebuah cincin dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya—dan matamu berkedip-kedip melihatnya. Uchiha tertawa kecil melihat reaksimu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Saku?" ucap Uchiha dengan sedikit gugup.

"Sasuke…" kamu tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Hanya melompat dalam pelukan sang Uchiha dengan rasa haru yang bahagia. "Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Iya… Aku mau menikah dengamu," jawabmu masih sambil memeluk sang Uchiha.

Uchiha itu hanya terta—

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**I want to forget everything about you.**

**As it is, I'm' still sad.**

**Why did I ever meet you?**

**If I close my eyes,**

**I can feel like you are there even now.**

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF…**

"Saku," panggil seorang dengan lembut menyebut namamu.

"Eh?"

"_Forehead_, suamimu sudah datang dan kekasihku juga sudah datang. _Bye_," ucap seorang Yamanaka—yang merupakan sahabtmu—itu sambil melambaikan tangan padamu.

"_Bye_," balasmu.

"_Kaa-san_!" teriak seorang lelaki kecil imut disamping suamimu yang sedang menggandengnya.

Kamu tersenyum lembut kepada mereka yang sudah ada di depanmu. Perlahan, wajah kamu menjadi cemberu—berpura-pura kesal pada anakmu dan suamimu—itu. "Kenapa lama?" tanyamu dengan kesal.

"_Kaa-san_, tadi _Tou-san_ berputar-putar kesana-kemari. Sei jadi bingung," ucap anak lelaki itu dengan polosnya.

"Sas—"

"Oh, ayolah! Bagaimana aku bisa mencarimu di tengah keramaian ini, heh?" tanya suamimu itu dengan nada sinis.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mengerti," katamu dengan sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku suamimu itu.

Kamu mulai mendekati sang suami dan mengecul pipi suamimu dan anakmu yang kamu sayangi itu. Kamu selalu menjaganya, bukan? Sayangilah belahan jiwamu dan penerus suamimu itu.

"Kita libur hanya sebentar, Saku. Setidaknya, aku ingin memberikan sebuah kenangan untuk anak kita," kata suamimu dengan menggandeng tangan kanan anakmu, sedangkan kamu sedang menggandeng tangan kiri anakmu itu.

Uchiha kecil itu melepaskan tangan kamu dan suamimu untuk melihat sebuah permainan menangkap ikan mas.

"Seiga, ada apa? Kamu mau main itu?" tanya suami dengan nada bingung. Uchiha kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Baiklah, akan _Tou-san_ ambilkan untukmu."

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**With a sweet sigh,**

**I feverishly fell in love with you-**

**That voice, those eyes-**

**Even though when I realized it, the time had already passed,**

**I still search for your face.**

.

.

.

Kamu tahu? Bahwa suamimu itu pasti bisa melakukan apapun untuk anakmu—termasuk untukmu jug—kamu tahu itu. Kamu hanya tersenyum ketika, Uchiha kecil itu sedang memandang ikan mas kecil yang telah ditangkap oleh suamimu itu. Bukan hanya sang Uchiha kecil yang senang, tapi kamu juga ikut senang.

Sementara, suami kamu terus memandangmu dengan senyum tipis.

"_Nee_… Kita sudah sampai di jembatan, Seiga-_kun_," ucapmu dengan senyum manis—yang akan diyakini oleh seluruh warga desa Konoha, bahwa suami itu akan merona di depan umum sekalipun—dan itu benar-benar terjadi, eh.

Uchiha kecil itu menjauhi kalian yang sedang berdiri di tengah jembatan. Uchiha kecil itu pintar—bahwa kalian membutuhkan waktu berdua—toh, Uchiha kecil itu akan bermain dengan Namikaze—Uzumaki—kecil.

Kamu mengingat perasaan itu kembali. Ketika, Uchiha melamarmu di tengah jembatan. Ketika, Uchiha memintamu untuk memulai hubungan serius dengannya. Ketika, Uchiha memberikan sebuah cincin dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya. Kamu tersenyum mengingat itu dan suamimu pun tersenyum senang melihat dirimu tersenyum bahagia.

"Kenapa?" tanya suamimu.

"Kamu ingat, Sasuke-kun?" tanyamu kembali pada sang suami.

"Ya, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana wajahmu yang semerah tomat kesukaanku itu—oh, jangan malu dan marah—dan rasa harumu ketika, memelukku," ucap suamimu dengan seringai jahil.

"Ugh~!" gerutumu.

_CUP…_

"Eh?"

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

**As I look up at the fireworks by myself,**

**my heart prickles in pain.**

**Soon, the next season**

**will be here.**

**The ephemeral fireworks I watched with you-**

**Even now, I think of that summer day.**

.

.

.

"Um… Sasuke-_kun_… Aku mau memberimu sebuah hadiah," ujarmu dengan malu-malu.

"Hn?" gumam suamimu sambil melihat Uchiha kecil yang sedang bermain.

"Aku…"

"…"

"…"

"..."

"..."

"Saku, ada apa?" tanya suamimu yang mulai penasaran.

"Aku sedang mengandung anakmu lagi," ucapmu dengan wajah merah padam—bagaikan buah kesukaan sang suamimu—itu.

"Eh?"

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

***A yukata is a light summer kimono (I assume you know what that is). **

**Geta are those wooden clogs or sandals they wear. **

**An ohayashi is a traditional Japanese band.**

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahah… Ini adalah cerita nggak jelas yang sudah saya buat berhari-hari. Insya Allah, saya akan membuat lagi fic untuk hari Ibu. Nee… Tapi, kurasa pair-nya tidak akan Sasuke dan Sakura. Karena aku akan membuatnya dengan semua kunoichi muda di Konoha—termasuk Temari-lah—ok?

_Nee_…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Tarakan, 17 Desember 2011

21 : 30

Salam, Vidya.


End file.
